


All Night Running

by Evenseven



Category: Drive Me Home (2019)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant?, Drug Use, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene, No Beta, Public Blow Jobs, Random & Short, Reunions, Self-Discovery, Sexual Identity, not really - Freeform, sex under influence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: “We’re in the night shade,tell me what we are hiding from?Are we waiting for some kind of feeling,or saving it up for the morning?”





	All Night Running

**Author's Note:**

> My babe is too beautiful (even when he's blonde) I just can't help myself.   
I want to write some more of this but who knows.
> 
> Title and summary from Night Running by Cage The Elephant & Beck.

Antonio wasn’t sure what sort of experience that night could be called, though he remembered some time clips too vividly, even under the ascendency of drugs and alcohol.

He had little memory of how Agostino and himself ending up in that “sex club”, he merely half-followed half-clung to his friend where Agostino decided to go since his mind was too messy after swallowing the little pill. By the time he seemed to get a little grasp of reality, he had nothing but a towel on already, following his childhood friend through the blue neon-filled hallway to the bathing pool.

Time flew slower as he sitting in the water, finding Agostino’s lusty eyes on the other end of the pool, as well as the pretty lady couple making out right by Agostino’s side.

Antonio had nothing against lesbians, to be honest he had seen too many weirder stuffs throughout his drifting years. London was never a quiet city, Berliners acted much crazier than their country’s name, and Brussels, a place he couldn’t summarize in just one sentence. The world was so enormous and at this point he was pretty confident that nothing could surprise him too much now.

Agostino laughed, he smirked back. Slim figures approached, kisses and tender hands dropped on his burning skin, the lesbian couple was already making out with him which he had no idea how that started.

It’s all fine, public sex, threesome with two hot ladies, warm water tackling the sexual desire under his skin…It’s all normal, but the dizzy and horny gaze Agostino threw at the male stranger approaching him, was not.

He had never ever seen Agostino looking like this, not even in his wildest imagination he would admit. His Tino always had such beautiful eyes, light caramel with a slice of olive color ring around the iris, how many times he had stared at that pair of stunning cat-eyes under the warmest Sicily sunlight, and now they were filled with lust and seduction and god knows who can reject such charming eyes.

Antonio himself, however, was not the receiver of the seductive gaze. The stranger by Agostino’s side wasted clearly no time in hesitation, his strong hands wandering across Agostino’s chest to find an aroused dark nipple as they engaged in an erotic-looking French kiss. Their tongues tangled between lips and teeth, a hand climbed up Agostino’s jawline and sharp cheekbones, the latter glanced back at him as their kiss faded, and that one glance was itself too much for Antonio to take. He could bet on Agostino’s ignorance of how hot he looked, in the past or right at this moment. His dark lips wet and purring, eyes half-lidded yet lightened with desire, that _blonde hair_ of his was still dripping water and oh that smile, Antonio could not think of anything more attractive and arousal than that in his entire life.

Slim figure with smooth skin blocked his vision, for the first time in his life he had wished the pretty lady could just move aside and stopped bothering him from viewing another man. Antonio had always saw himself preferred females over others, he liked how tender their skins were and how high-pitch their moans during sex could reach, though he had a little bit of experience with males before, this he could not deny. But back then, it was for purely sexual pleasure and, well, he wouldn’t say no to receiving some itchy blowjobs, since women might not be available all the time. And, call him naive, he had never properly thought of Agostino being interested in men. Well, they had been separated for over fifteen years and he knew very little about Agostino now, despite the fact they spent their whole childhood time sticking together. He wasn’t really surprised by that, now that he thought about it, the man could choose whatever he like, it’s none of his business, but why did he look so hot to him right now?

There’s definitely something, something Antonio couldn’t quite define yet, hidden under such erotic scene that made him about to lose his mind.

Agostino’s gaze lingered on him just one more second, before returning his attention back to the man that’s actually touching him. Antonio could not see what’s happening under the bubbling warm water, but he needed no more effort to comprehend when his friend arched his back, showing the beautiful line of his neck and Adam’s apple, panting silently in a particular way.

Antonio was so fucking hard right now, and he could be sure it had nothing to do with the touches he received from the two ladies.

He wondered what could’d happened if the one touching Agostino was him, how his muscular skin and dark nipple feel like under his fingertips, how he would sound when approaching to climax which he now could not hear that’s buried by the splashy water.

He wondered what could’d happened if Agostino never left him, or if he had reconnected to him earlier.

*

Antonio had less than no memory of how they got out of that underground sex club, but by the time all the drugs withdrew from his system, he was already lying on the grass with another bottle of wine in hand and an unconscious Tino by his side. Now that the drugs and alcohol had finished their jobs, he was freezing in such chilly night, and so was Agostino judging by the way he curled himself up to a ball in the middle of the grass field, black leather jacket tossed on a few steps away.

“Tino…Wake up!” He found himself shaking the man’s shoulder, “You’re gonna catch a cold if you keep lying like this!”

“Hmm, ‘won’t,” Agostino startled in a half-sleeping manner, he kept his eyes closed but cowered himself a bit closer into Antonio’s arms, recognizing the warmth, “I’ve survived…much worse than this.” His response was almost inaudible, clearly still influenced by all the shit he took in before.

“Maybe true, but at least put on your jacket…” He had no doubt the man would survive tonight, but it didn’t mean he could just leave his friend shivering in the ground. Second thought, Agostino actually never told him how was he doing all these years.

What kind of hardship had Agostino encountered? What sort of “worse” had he experienced before tonight? Was he always alone and did he ever feel lonely? More important, why did he leave without a word and had he ever thought about him throughout these years?

He had no way to find out those answers apart from getting them directly from Agostino’s mouth, yet the man was clearly avoiding all these topics and acting distantly as best as he could since they reconnected. Hell, how much effort did he put into finding his Tino, and he didn’t even have Facebook! Well, Antonio knew how much himself had suffered during his drifting days and nights, so he could only imagine it would be even harder for the man in his arms who started such adventure in an earlier age.

“Don’t wanna…move,” Agostino never opened his eyes, but he buried his face even closer to his chest, “and you…’warm enough.”

He remembered they used to be like this, one of those rare times they were exhausted after running around in the woods for so long. The younger version of himself would lay down on the soft grass under the shades, and the even younger Tino would lean on his chest where the heartbeat was loud and strong, resting his weary eyes like it was the most comfortable bed he’d ever had. Antonio wasn’t sure if pretty was the right word, but damn his Toni really was a pretty boy, and look at this man now, he grew up into an even prettier creature, some natural beauty the winkles by his eyes and beard along his jawline could never hinder.

Antonio heard his heartbeat went fast, staring at Agostino’s face in such a short distance, and it went even faster than he was in that underground club.

He reached out a hand to grab Agostino’s leather jacket and covered it over his shoulders, in an almost panicking fashion, not sure what’s the cause behind his rapid heartbeat. And the man in his arms wasn’t helping at all, because he hummed slightly under the warm blanket, followed by a soft call of “Antò” escaping his mouth.

It drove him crazy, Agostino’s voice calling out his nickname which nobody else in the world would use, always so soft and almost innocent, it never changed no matter how many years they were apart.

Agostino reached out a long arm around his waist, clutched onto him like he’s a huge pillow, and that was just too much…when he realized the front of his pants was unbearably tight all of a sudden.

Fuck.

“Tino…y-you have to get up…” He didn’t want to disturb his relatively peaceful sleep, but it was not the kind of situation he could easily control while holding another man in embrace.

“Why…?” Agostino finally opened his eyes, still slightly blown and unfocused, until his guilty hand brushed through that particular part of Antonio’s body, “O-oh! I see…” He seemed to suddenly awake now, offering a charming smirk while still lying in the same place: “Antò, I didn’t know you are…still unsatisfied even after that two hotties?”

“Shut up and get up…!” Antonio hoped he’s not blushing right now, or it’s too dark out here and Agostino would not notice his embarrassment.

“What are you gonna do?” Agostino laughed, intentionally rubbed his hand through his pants front zipper once again, “I’m not up for going back there, Antò. So tired.”

Stop calling me like that! He wanted to shout at his face, letting him know this little bastard was the reason behind his stupid hard-on in the middle of this chilly night. It’s his voice and that smirk, that beautiful face, that naughty hand, and…his everything.

He had never thought about himself being gay, or, liking men the way he liked women, or anything similar to that. But there’s something different about this man, something special that he couldn’t explain. Maybe it’s the seductive gaze he gave him back in the club, maybe it’s his damn innocent voice, maybe it’s the fact that they used to be so, so close, and if any man would be qualified to fuck such a beautiful creature like Agostino, it certainly should not be the bald middle-aged man back in the pool, but Antonio himself.

He’s so damn hard that it hurt.

“Fuck, Tino…fuck! I…”

“What?” Agostino frowned, waiting for him to continue.

“I want you, fuck, I’m so fucking horny because of you…”

“Me?” Agostino frowned even harder, giving him confused look like he suddenly couldn’t comprehend the language, “But I’m not…a girl.”

“I know that! Believe me, I know that too well!”

“And I’m not gonna dress up for you, or put on pink lipstick or some shit!”

“I’m not asking you to! Jeez, Tino, I…I just want you, whatever you are like.”

“Well, I don’t know the fuck you’re thinking, the drugs must have a good one on you,” Agostino sighed, “but I guess I can help you with this…”

No I’m pretty sober, he wanted to say, you’re the one that’s still high on those shit.

He didn’t manage to say any of these, because Agostino got to his crotch so swiftly as he turned around lying on his stomach. He dropped his body lower from Antonio’s arms and the next second he was already unzipping his pants.

It’s probably not a good thing to ask, now that he really thought about it. Agostino was definitely still dealing with the awkwardness of meeting him, and taking advantage of a friend under the influence of drugs was something only a legit prick would do. He didn’t know what Agostino would think of him after tonight, probably furious and embarrassed, and he hoped he wouldn’t drop him off in the middle of nowhere on the road and just revved off. But…well, if he would be honest, he was never too much better than a prick and Agostino would probably forget about everything after the sunrise. It would be hell of a disrespectful thing to do if he turned down Agostino’s helping hand right now.

With one move Agostino pull down the front of his pants and dark boxers, bringing out the almost full erection into his hands. And now the black leather jacket covering his shoulders seemed to be a bit annoying when he tried to move his hand, Agostino decided to properly put the jacket back on before resuming his movement. It also gave Antonio a clearer view on what’s happening right now, and the way Agostino’s right hand pumping up and down on his erection was just too obscene to his eyes. But well, the man on top of his crotch seemed to have another idea, as he leaned closer and almost rubbed his face against his raging boner.

“Shit…! Just use your hand…” How embarrassing would it be to last for only three fucking seconds?

“Oh come on!” Agostino rolled his eyes, almost purred like a cat, “First of all, I have a reputation to uphold, just so you know. Second, don’t pull my hair ‘cos you’ve got no idea how fucking expensive it is to dye your hair…”

And where did you get your reputation from?

Again he didn’t manage to tease, because Agostino waited no time before putting the tip of his cock straightly inside his mouth.

His lips, dark and soft and plum and wet, moving along his hardened shaft, sucked in heftily when swallowing him deep and lapped on the top using his tongue when moving out. Antonio’s brain was such a mess that he couldn’t even comprehend this situation anymore, he felt like the man devouring his dick gave him a stronger dose compared to all kinds of drugs he’d tried. His tongue was so skillful and his lips looked like it was _made to_ suck cocks.

He looked like a fucking professional.

Agostino didn’t let his hands loaf on the job, his left hand holding the base of his cock and the other one finding its way under the balls, to reach that smooth patch of skin and caress it with his fingertips.

Antonio was pretty sure that he couldn’t last for long and he did not give a fuck at all.

Why was Agostino so good at this and how many cocks had he sucked before? Antonio was dead curious but he knew it’s something he should never ask. But fuck, why did he never think about Agostino would be so damn hot doing this? Maybe it’s because they grew up together knowing each other too well, maybe it’s that he had never desired a man before, it was never part of his sexual fantasy and fuck, how much he had missed out?

“Ugh…Tino, I’m close…!” He found his throat clogged with lust, or something else he couldn’t define, but he had to warn Agostino so he reached out his hand, fingers brushing through those soft blonde hair.

He had tried to keep his hands with himself but Agostino absolutely ignored all of his fastened panting and crying note in moaning, his fingers gripped into his hair tying to push him away but one last lick to the head of his cock made him grunt into a silent spasm, shooting all of his load into Agostino’s mouth. Dizzy and relaxed as he was, he did not miss the fact that Agostino swallowed everything so naturally with one gulp.

“Fucking hell…What have you done to me?” He let out a sigh.

“I’m not the one getting horny like a fucking teenager…” Agostino smirked at him raising up from his lap, and Antonio had no word to describe how lovely his smile was.

“Shut the fuck up and come here!” His still slightly shaking hand grabbed Agostino’s arm and pull him closer, the latter grinned even more, and soon those wet lips were captured by Antonio’s.

When was the last time he kissed a man? Did he_ ever_ kiss a man before? Not like this, never, this kind of affection could never be found in those rare times of sexual encounters with males, for there were too much love and cherish and longing in this kiss. His tongue broke through Agostino’s shining white teeth easily and scraped the palate tenderly to make him moan, he tasted himself in his mouth. Those bread made his nose itchy, but he could not believe how much he wanted this kiss.

Agostino rested his head on his shoulder when they finally broke the kiss, so he held his arms around the other man’s back and they stayed like this in silence. It was almost like ages before when they were kids, and there’s a certain kind of sentiment in their touch that had never changed even when time flew.

They grew old, they never met again, things had changed and dreams had shattered, but his Tino in that tiny corner deep inside his heart, was always the same.

“Antò…” His voice was so soft, almost like a sigh, not long before his body became a dead weight and his breath had gone even.

There they were, lying on the grass again, this time with Agostino sleeping peacefully in his arms, Antonio stared silently at the staring sky all night.

*

The headache from hangover came back when the sun rose from horizon, and got even worse after receiving that fucking phone call. Antonio was already pretty doomed before coming down to find his long-lost friend, but now? He had no idea what to do and how to survive this round. However, it was not his usual style to be anxious about that kind of things. Antonio lived a tough life but he believe that he was even tougher.

There would be a way, when it came to him, he thought following Agostino hurried back to the truck, right now the most important thing would be spending all the time he could with his Tino.

With that being said, but as the effects of drug and alcohol came down, Agostino put back on the stone-cold face he had before and act so rigidly like they were some sort of fucking strangers. Agostino was on edge the whole time when he’s sober, and it was fueled again by the tardiness they’re facing. He absolutely hated this, feeling the rejection floating in the narrow space inside the truck even when he had done and said nothing.

“Look, I need to tell you something…” It was Agostino who decided to speak up first, and it worried him more than he had imagined.

“What?” His fingers still pressing his pounding temples, not sure if he’s scared of what he would hear.

“It’s about last night…” Agostino paused, grinding his teeth and trying his best to keep the calm, “Just, I’m sorry ok? I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“On the grass.”

“O-oh.” So Agostino did not forget about everything like he expected, instead he apologized for _being lured_ to suck him off.

“Anyway, I’m sorry that happened, I…”

“Why are you sorry? You’ve done nothing wrong.” And I was the one doing everything wrong.

“Fuck, ” Agostino bumped his fist into the wheel, “Just forget about it, ok? I don’t want to burden you.”

“You’re not!” He exclaimed, feeling his temples were soon to explode. How could Agostino not see this? Finding him and spending such crazy night with him was literally the best thing happened in Antonio’s life in the past god knows how many years, he missed him so much, missed just seeing him and talking to him so much, and he could never be a burden to him no matter what.

“Good! Then we have nothing more to discuss, so shut up ‘cos I have a headache.”

Fucking hell, his little friend here was so damn rude! Antonio almost shouted back, but then, he had a pretty bad headache himself right now and there’s no point of arguing if Agostino’s gonna be mad and senseless. Agostino had obviously no intention of opening up and Antonio knew there’s nothing else he could do. Besides, he still hadn’t figured his own shit out.

Was he really bisexual all his life without knowing it? There was such a possibility though he didn’t know how, and he’s head was too messy to reason properly right now. But he could answer at least one question now when the drugs cleared themselves from his body, that was, he indeed desired the man on the driver seat, regardless of what it might imply.

He was too beautiful to be true. He wanted him, simply longing for him, it was something he could no longer blame on drugs and alcohol. But apparently the other man did not want to talk about it at all, even after all the crazy shit last night.

Maybe it’s just a one time thing for him, Antonio concluded in disappointment, putting on the headphone as the effort to block all the sounds and chaotic thoughts. Their crazy night run was over, and so did the icebreaker of the awkward relationship.

Had he done it all wrong? Should he have gone for something totally different?

Antonio was not sure, but he knew he would find a way in the end, to get Agostino talking, to confess his own feelings, to find a better ending out of it, he always found a way. Until then, he just had to let the hangover pass and Agostino fire out all his grumpy mood, and maybe, pay another visit to a fancy restaurant to cheer his friend up.


End file.
